wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Jax's Survivor AU - Gen 4
Generation One Generation Two Generation Three Survivor: Philippines 1Jeff received 3 votes which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 2Zane received 4 votes which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 3RC received 5 votes which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. Memorable Moments *Tammy Leitner, Rupert Boneham, and Christine Shields Markoski being brought back as a second chance from their original fate of being rocked out of the game. **Tammy subsequently being rocked out in the very first vote after being the first person to fall victim to this twist in Marquesas. *Tammy and Rupert being the first two boots, but Christine doing relatively well aside from being twistfucked early on. *The Matsing 5 having an easy walk to the end barring RC's idol play in episode 12. Survivor: Caramoan - The Lost Season *Was supposed to happen and got halfway through filming before production realized Brendan Synnott, cast as a Favorite, was also on Heroes vs. Villains. This huge mistake combined with the unsatisfying storyline of the Fans dominating ended up getting the season cancelled before it ever had a chance to air. Survivor: Blood vs. Water 1Due to the First Impressions twist, each tribe voted one member out immediately. 2At the episode 2 Redemption Island challenge, Rupert chose to switch places with his wife Laura. 3Vytas received 4 votes which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play by Ciera. 4Katie received 4 votes against her which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 5At the episode 8 Redemption Island challenge, Laura M chose to switch places with her daughter Ciera. 6Hayden received 4 votes against him which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 7Rachel received 1 vote against her which was negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 8Hayden received 2 votes against him which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. Memorable Moments *The random collection of returnees being about half pre-merge boots in the past, leading to the opposing newbies mostly dominating. *Rupert and Laura's season-long storyline: **Laura was initially voted out in First Impressions and urged Rupert to stay in the game since he had never really flourished in his previous two seasons and she wanted him to do well for once. **Rupert being unable to watch his wife fight for her life and switching with her in episode 2. **Aras, Tina, Rachel, and Tyson voting Laura out for the last Redemption Island battle, knowing Rupert would not want to win against his wife. **Rupert throwing the final challenge for Laura, allowing her re-entry into the game. **Laura fighting hard through the postmerge for Rupert and herself, eventually being voted out for the third time in episode 11 and losing Redemption Island in episode 13. *The pairs that went into the merge (Tyson/Rachel, Tina/Katie, Colton/Caleb) playing the singles and getting everyone but themselves out for the most part. *The multitude of unnecessary idol plays, starting in episode 1 with Tina playing an idol for Candice who received 0 votes. *The tease of a "Black Widow" alliance consisting of Ciera, Laura B, Tina, Rachel, and Tyson, who teamed up to get Brad out and often worked together in some capacity. **This leading to the crazy episode 13, in which a chaos-hungry Ciera gave Tyson an idol clue from RI and warned him of a girls alliance, causing him to flip on his girlfriend Rachel and lead to a deadlock tie with Tina getting rocked out. *Tyson and Rachel pulling off the 2-2-1, 2-1 vote at F5. *Tyson and Rachel ultimately being the swing votes for the majority of the postmerge and Tyson being rewarded for their skillful maneuvering and his willingness to turn on Rachel. Survivor: Cagayan 1Garrett received 3 votes which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 2Cliff received 1 vote and LJ received 5 votes, both of which were negated by hidden immunity idol plays. 3Alexis received 3 votes, but played the idol with special powers to send Cliff (who had 2 votes) home. Memorable Moments *The boot order generally going Brains -> Brawn -> Beauty. *Sarah's attempt at reconciling with Morgan & Alexis getting her promptly booted. *Cliff being the only thing preventing an all-beauty F6. *Alexis holding a regular immunity idol and the idol with special powers for most of the merge. *The episode 13 tribal council in which Alexis, Cliff, and LJ all played immunity idols and negated all votes, leading to an impromptu reboot that ousted Jefra. *Alexis' heartbreaking F3 boot after dominating the game and expecting a final 3 FTC. Survivor: San Juan del Sur 1Reed was medically evacuated from the game. 2Julie received 3 votes which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play by Kelley. 3Josh received 5 votes which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play by Wes. 4Wes received 4 votes which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. Memorable Moments *The male domination, with an all-male F6. *Jeremy's feuds with Julie and Wes making him a villain. *Wes winning 4 immunity challenges and holding 2 immunity idols throughout the game. **Additionally, him employing the HvV Gretchen strategy of voting for someone and playing an idol for them with the Val boot. *Alec & Jeremy going to Exile together thrice, forming a cross-tribal bond that led them to work together in the merge. Survivor: Worlds Apart 1Joaquin received 3 votes which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play by So Kim. 2Kelly and Hali both received 3 votes which were negated by hidden immunity idol plays by Kelly and Joe, respectively. 3The reward challenge was the Survivor Auction in which Shirin received the double-vote advantage. 4Carolyn received 4 votes which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 5Will received 1 vote which was negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 6Will received 2 votes which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. Memorable Moments *ugh *Will becoming the worst winner ever when he stole Shirin's idol from her at her boot tribal. *Kelly taking out Mike with one vote. *Sierra's tirade against the No Collars at the merge (and rightfully so, seeing as the F3 was all No Collars). *The Blue Collar dominance pre-swap falling apart afterwards. Survivor: Cambodia - Second Chance 1Natalie A. received 4 votes which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 2Ciera received 9 votes which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 3Natalie B. received 7 votes which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 4Cirie received 3 votes and Ken received 2 votes but these were negated by hidden immunity idol plays by Colleen and Ken, respectively. Memorable Moments *Cirie, Sandra, Natalie A, and Ken emerging as big game players. **Natalie A being instrumental in the Tony and Brett boots. **Sandra flipping on her alliance as a risky move at the merge. **Cirie & Ken constantly siding with people going home but managing to survive. * Ciera being solely on the bottom starting from the first swap, but managing to survive three votes into the merge. * Kass going full Chaos in episode 4 to rally against Natalie A but failing because of an idol. * Colleen going from the first voted out ever to day 38 almost-winner. * Yau Man ruining the Cirie/Ken/Colleen F3 and getting only 1 vote for it. * Malcolm going home with 1 vote and Matty going home with 2. Survivor: Kaoh Rong 1Michele received 5 votes and Peter received 2 which were negated by hidden immunity idol plays by Darnell and Peter, respectively. 2Michele received 5 votes which were negated by a hidden immunity idol play. 3Michele received the extra vote advantage. 4Anna was voted out of the jury. Memorable Moments * Michele having Spradlin-like domination of the game, including getting Darnell to play an idol on her when she had her own idol, but landing 5th on account of not being a Brawn. * The Brains all dying post-swap. * The power shift from NuChan Loh to NuGondol, and eventually to original To Tang.